Operación: VARADOS
by JimmyXCindy
Summary: Drama, Misterio, Acción,Discusiones,Trampas,Traiciones, Peligro, Miedo, Incierto, Amor,Sacrificios. Una misión que conllevara toda clase de sentimientos ¿Porque todos los integrantes del sector "V" discuten? ¿Podrán salir ilesos de aquella isla siniestra? ¿Que sorpresas van a llevarse nuestros pequeños agentes? ¡VARADOS! Como si estuvieran viendo la TV, Descubranlo! 3x4 5x2 y 1x362
1. RIÑAS

**Transmitiendo: Cargando misión para KND los chicos del barrio.**

**Operación: Varados **

**V**iejos

**A**migos

**R**iñen

**A**umentando

**D**olor

**O**stentado

**S**ufrimiento

…..

…..

**Capitulo 1: Riñas.**

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba desde hace tiempo, nadie se dirigía la palabra sin embargo sus mentes trabajan a mil por horas tratando de darle una buena explicación a lo sucedido.

Sin duda no era normal que los integrantes del sector "V" se mantuvieran tan silenciosos por tanto tiempo, ni una sola voz se había escuchado desde que habían subido a su nave, la cual viajaba a gran velocidad, y es que solo el motor y la voz computarizada que avisaba que iban por el buen camino, se escuchaba.

En esta ocasión nadie se encontraba emocionado por esta misión, ni tampoco sabían mucho. Rachel solo les había avisado que debían viajar hasta llegar a una isla que se encontraba a 60 grados al norte del ecuador. Que era una isla invisible ya que había sido creada por un adulto siniestro, con la finalidad de enviar ahí a un grupo de niños para que ahí pasaran su infancia sin molestar algún adulto y cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente, los incorporarían a la sociedad como auténticos adolescentes.

La última vez que vieron a Rachel fue en aquel vídeo que había mandado exclusivamente para el sector "V", ella explicaba que llegar a esa isla era fácil pero salir de ahí era lo difícil. Y sus últimas palabras de la grabación fue un chillido suplicante que pedía ayuda.

La misión del sector V: Rescatar a Rachel y a todo niño que estuviera preso de aquella isla inventada.

Parecía una misión suicida ¿no? Digna, emocionante y peligrosa, tal y como cualquier agente quisiera tener y compartir con sus amigos.

Sin embargo en ese momento los integrantes del sector "V" no podían llamarse precisamente " Amigos" no después de la gran discusión que todos habían tenido con todos y evidentemente ninguno de ellos doblaría las manos para hacer las pases, claro existía una misión que los unía por el momento, pero nada mas.

Primero tenemos a un chico británico el cual es calvo, sus lentes de sol no dejan ver la tristeza que le embargaba.

En sus pocos años como líder nunca había presenciado una enemistad como la que ahora se encontraba, y menos en una donde él era parte, por ello tenia tristeza, por que él también había discutido con cada integrante de su equipo.

Ese día solo les dirigió la palabra para mostrarles el video y darles indicaciones para esa misión, normalmente sus compañeros se alegraban de salir a dar su vida por los niños del mundo pero esta vez solo asentaron a regañadientes y obedecieron para incorporarse a la misión.

Frente a él se encontraba el segundo integrante quien piloteaba la nave, no era nada mas y nada menos que un niño regordete con lentes de aviador, también este niño estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos, en parte era su culpa que dos de sus amigos estuviesen enojados y a decir verdad tampoco se sentía bien por haber insultado a sus otros dos amigos, pero ¿que podía decir? Si le explicaba a uno de sus compañeros el otro se enojaría y así se iría la cadenita y por ello su razonamiento le decía que lo mejor era callar y seguir piloteando la nave hasta llegar a su destino el cual no seria muy agradable después de todo.

A un costado del gordito tenemos a una pequeña niña japonesa la cual estaba encargada del radar, su tarea era encontrar la isla marcada en el radar para poder saber la localización exacta de esta y así evitar que otros agentes o niños caigan en aquel lugar.

Pero quien conoce a esta asiática sabe perfectamente que no se encuentra feliz, y su tristeza se notaba por la forma tan melancólica con la que abraza a su simio arcoíris, de todos los integrantes ella había sido la mas humillada e insultada, lo que su supuesto mejor amigo había expresado de ella no era nada alentador, y que lo demás lo secunden tampoco era nada bello y aunque ella deseaba con toda el alma arreglar toda la situación, no podía, ya que con tan solo entre abrir los labios su voz por dentro se quiebra mientras que sus ojos se humedecen y con tan solo hacer esas acciones provocaría que sus ex amigos creyeran que tenían razón, cosa que no iba a permitir.

Los brazos de la japonesita apretaban con fuerza al peluche lo cual vio el cuarto miembro del equipo, el australiano de ojos verdes observaba con detalle cada uno de los gestos que hacia la asiática. De todos los presentes era quien más miserable se sentía.

Sabia perfectamente que había lastimado a su mejor amiga pero a la vez una mezcla de ira reinaba en sus emociones pues odiaba a sus compañeros por obligarlo a decir tantas cosas que el simplemente no quería, y no solo a ella, si no a todo ellos. De hecho el australiano reconfortaba su culpa aclarándose que el no había sido el único en decir barbaridades a sus compañeros.

Todos se habían dicho de todo, ninguno se salvo de escuchar sus defectos.

Y por ultimo tenemos a una morena francesa, ella es la única que se encuentra realmente enfadada, todo era demasiado estúpido, las peleas, las discusiones, lo que se habían hecho. Todo, todo era una acumulación de todo, iniciada por una estúpida pregunta de un estúpido juego que había hecho un niño que apenas había conocido pero que le había caído muy bien.

¿Quien iba a decir que de a poquito todos los problemas emocionales de todos se desencadenarían así?

Ella estaba al tanto de todas las señales que diera la nave mientras que el australiano se encargaba de siempre mantener listo los misiles de ataque.

Y todos se mantenían en su posición, adentrándose en su labor manteniendo el silencio.

Y es que el silencio que existía era tan incomodo y a la vez era tan frio y fuerte como una barrera de hielo.

Y así hubiese continuado si no fuese por que el británico estaba aburrido.

- ¿Tenemos señales de la localización de la isla? - Pregunto Uno.

- Negativo. - se limito a contestar Kuki con su melodiosa voz la cual en estos momentos se encuentra apagada.

- ¿La nave sigue respondiendo correctamente?-

- A la perfección- contesto Hogie secamente.

-¿Armas listas para ser proyectadas en cualquier ataque?

- Listas y cargadas.- Aseguro Wally tajantemente.

-¿Alguna novedad con respecto a las señales?-pregunto a la última integrante.

- No hay de que preocuparse. No hay razón para hacer drama tontamente- contesto Abby molesta y diciendo dichas palabras con alevosía y ventaja.

-Si no te gustara dramatizar entonces no tomarías todo lo que se dice a dos manos- rectifico Dos a Cinco.

- Eres el menos indicado para hablar- añadió Cuatro no perdiendo la oportunidad de molestar a su ex mejor amigo.

-Al menos a él si le dices la verdad en la cara- esta vez fue Tres.

- Tres te recomiendo que te mantengas tranquila, después te pones mal- Nigel hablo igual de seco.

- A ella no le dices que hacer- Wally quiso defender.

- Cierra el pico enano, todos sabemos que solo quieres quedar bien. - Dijo Cinco

- cosa que tu no, ¿no es así?- pregunto Hogie molestando.

- Esta conversación es muy tonta, no nos lleva a ningún lado-

- Te agradezco uno, por acordarme la palabra que para ustedes me define- Tres cruzo sus brazos.

- Al menos no te llamaron gordo ni te culparon de la comida que desapareció.

-Cállate Gordo, tu lo comiste, claro esta- recrimino Wally.

-¿Que me dijiste? – Pregunto Hogie ya furioso.

-Te dijo gordo ¿Acaso quieres que te lo repitan?- Uno estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Lo que sucedió después fue exageradamente rápido, Dos se abalanzo sobre Uno tratándolo de golpear, Cuatro que tampoco quiso quedarse fuera de la pelea fue hacia ellos dos tratándolos de derribar cosa que funciono.

En un santiamén estaban los tres pequeños revolcándose en el suelo.

Tres dio un gritito ahogado y Cinco la imito burlonamente cuestión que enfado a la japonesa quien arrojo su simio arcoíris hacia la morena, Cinco vio esto como un insulto y se abalanzo sobre la niña pero esta fue mas hábil y logro esquivarla.

La chica de la trenza se resbalo un poco llegando hasta el volante de la nave pero sus manos llegaron justamente a un botón.

De repente la nave comenzó a temblar y a moverse alocadamente, unos caían encima del otro accidentalmente y cuando esto sucedía se empujaban para estar lo más lejos posible.

En uno de estos movimientos bruscos Tres quiso sujetarse de algo pero para entonces la nave dio un giro de 360 grados y sus manos llegaron a un interruptor.

-Apagando el equipo. La nave se autodestruirá en 20, 19, 18- Dijo una voz computarizada.

Los agentes voltearon a ver a la chica y la vieron con ojos asesinos, todos excepto Wally que miraba a la chica con preocupación.

-¡AAAHHH!- gritaban todos al sentir como la nave se agitaba cada vez mas fuerte, golpes y mas golpes.

-10, 9, 8- La Voz computarizada proseguía con su cuenta regresiva.

Y todo volvió a suceder demasiado rápido, no dio tiempo ni siquiera de pensar en como salvarse, solo los gritos de pánico fueron escuchados durante esos eternos segundos.

-¡Bum! – Exploto la nave justo cuando se incrusto con tierra firme.

_**Transmisión interrumpida…..**_

**¡Que emoción! Esta historia se escribió solita ¡lo juro! Es como si estuviera viendo un capitulo real de KND ¡Yeah! Espero que como yo ustedes lo hayan disfrutado, siempre soñé con un capitulo así, y como se dan cuenta, en esta historia ellos son como en la serie, un grupo de niños menores de trece años =)**

**Estaré actualizando muy pronto así que comenten, toda idea es súper ultra bienvenida. ¡Saludos! Nos leeremos pronto.**


	2. VARADOS

**Restableciendo comunicación para KND los chicos del barrio…. **

**Capitulo 2: Varados.**

Nigel comenzó abrir sus ojos los cuales fueron atacados por los fuertes rayos del sol luego, poso sus manos sobre sus ojos y se dio cuenta que no llevaba sus lentes, cuestión que lo alarmo obligándolo a levantarse de sobresalto.

Noto que toda la nave se convirtió en añicos, pedazos por aquí, pedazos por allá, todo un caos pero seguía sin poder ver a sus compañeros.

Nigel pensó lo peor, busco debajo de los escombros para ver si encontraba a alguien y asi fue, al que encontró fue a Hogie quien estaba consiente, posteriormente lo ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto olvidando la pelea.

-¿Te importa?- Fue la contestación de Hogie al ver los golpes de su propio brazo provocadas por quien estaba frente a él.

-Agg- Se quejo Oliveira- A Cinco le duele la cabeza.

-¡Abby!- exclamo Hogie olvidando su enojo y fue hacia ella- Tranquila estarás bien.

-¡Cállate gordito!, A Cinco le duele la cabeza y tu gritando- El gordito se desconcertó.

-¡Tres, ¿Dónde estas?!- Wally se acababa de despertar y en cuanto se levanto comenzó a buscar desesperadamente bajo los escombros y no la hallaba- ¡Por favor, di algo, lo que sea!- suplicaba.

Los otros tres agentes solo se quedaron quietos y callados esperando a que el rubio la encontrara.

-¡KUKI!- exclamo Wally desde su ronco pecho tras encontrar a quien buscaba pero no de la forma en que hubiera querido, vio su cuerpo sepultado en los escombros y de poco a poco se lo quito de encima.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver esa carita angelical con los ojos cerrados- ¿Kuki?- le decía mientras la movía lentamente-

-Aaaa…- Balbuceo ella tratando de despertar.

-Tranquila, estarás bien. Te lo prometo.

Hogie se sintió aliviado, el gordito tenía la esperanza de que esos dos niños se reconciliaran.

-Cuatro….- murmuro Tres.

-¿Si?- contesto imaginándose cientos de respuestas.

-¿Dónde esta mi simio arcoíris viajero?- se aventuro a preguntar. Nigel y Abby rieron ante aquella respuesta.

-Bueno… yo no lo se pero… De todas las preguntas que pudiste hacerme ¿Me preguntas por tu estúpido simio arcoíris?

La japonesa se reincorporo rápidamente de su lugar, Wally que no dejaba de sostenerla noto como ella tambaleaba un poco.

-¿Tres? ¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¿Acaso tengo a mi simio arcoíris?, ¿no verdad? ¡Así que no, no estoy bien!- exclamo enojada haciéndose un lado del rubio.

-¡Tu y tu estúpido peluche pueden irse mucho al demonio!- Grito el de ojos verdes colérico.

-¡Gracias!, eso hare, lo buscare y lo encontrare y nos iremos lo mas pronto de tu presencia. ¡Cielos!, estas insoportable.

-¿Yo no creo que sea buena idea separarnos?- Razono Nigel al notar la mirada desorbitada del rubio.

-Y si queremos separarnos ¿Que harás? ¿Impedirlo?- Reto Cinco.

-Hay una misión de por medio ¿Lo olvidas? Y si te das cuenta nos encontramos en un lugar rodeado por distintas palmeras, un inmenso mar ante nuestros ojos y con la nave hecha añicos.

-Si Uno, ya nos dimos cuenta de que nos encontramos en la dichosa Isla, completamente Varados ¿Pero te olvidas que cada uno tiene tecnología de punta?- esta vez fue Dos.

-No funciona- Replico Wally- nada funciona, mi reloj esta descompuesto y el localizador esta apagado.

-Es cierto, tampoco mi celular funciona, creo que hay una transferencia- secundo Dos.

Nigel intento encender sus propulsores que tenia en los zapatos- Tampoco mis propulsores funcionan ¿habrá alguna interferencia que evite funcionar a toda tecnología?

-¡No!- exclamo la de ojos violetas- ¡Entonces mi simio arcoíris debes estar apagado! ¿Cómo sobreviviré sin su voz computarizada que me da palabras de aliento?

-A nadie le importa eso- La morena fue muy dura con ese comentario.

-Pues a mí si me importa y mucho, así que con su permiso me voy a buscarlo.

-¡Ya se lo que tramas!- señalo el británico- Quieres encontrar a Rachel, salvarla tu primero y sobresalir en esta misión ¿Verdad?- ataco.

-Claro que no tontito, solo quiero mi peluche.

-Voy contigo- Se apuntó Cuatro.

-¿Para que? ¿Para que al encontrarlo lo destruyas tu mismo?, no gracias.

-¡No se vale hacer equipos!- recrimino Dos.

-Yo no estoy haciendo equipo con nadie- afirmo Tres.

-Bien. Si así lo quieren que cada quien solucione esta misión como pueda. Yo no pienso trabajar con ninguno de ustedes.

-Nadie esta pidiendo tu ayuda- sonrió Wally.

-Tampoco tú eres el mejor candidato enano.

-Cuando rescate a Rach ustedes comerán polvo, ya verán como yo seré más eficaz para esta misión.

-En tus sueños "Lider", en tus sueños- dijo Abby.

-¡Basta! ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que esta pelea nos esta separando? ¿No se dan cuenta del verdadero objetivo de la misión- miraron a Tres con desconcierto- ¡Salvar al simio arcoíris viajero!

-Tres… ¿Podrías prestar atención por primera vez en tu vida?- dijo Hogie sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No perderé mas tiempo con "Amigos" que ni siquiera pueden entenderme, yo creí que en verdad éramos amigos, un equipo que no dejaba que ningún niño sufriera por nada ni nadie, y yo soy una niña y si ustedes no e quieren ayudar, yo sola lo buscare.- Y sin mas Kuki se marcho desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

-Kuki tiene razón- hablo el británico- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Yo hare lo que tenia que hacer desde hace tiempo. Resolver esta misión para vivir de mi público. Si tienen tele hay se ven.

-Nadie deja a Abby con la palabra en la boca. Yo me voy hacer lo propio- Con eso ella se fue.

-Solo quedamos tu y yo amigo- El rubio miro con ojos asesinos a su ex amigo, y sin dirigirle la palabra se fue de allí.

Dos se quedo en medio de aquella escena mirando como cada uno de sus amigos se iban por un lado, dejándolo a él solo- Babosos. Cuando noten que necesitan mis capacidades de inventor regresaran a mi para que los ayude a crear una cama de hojas lo suficiente reconfortante para vivir aquí.

Cada agente iba sin rumbo fijo con la esperanza de sentirse superior solucionando la misión, excepto Kuki quien de verdad buscaba su peluche.

Pero lo que si sabían los cinco agentes es que estaban en una isla completamente varados y solos, sin ninguna pisca de idea de lo que aquel lugar siniestro creado por unos Padres locos, les tenían preparado.

_**Transmisión interrumpida.**_

**Escribir este capitulo fue algo triste sin embargo creo que va por muy buen camino, tengo muchas ideas. ¿Podrá Tres encontrar su simio arcoíris? ¿Qué secreto guarda esa isla? ¿Hallaran a Rachel?**

**¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo! , y para tener mas contacto con ustedes pregunto ¿Cuál es su personaje favorito? A ver que tal nos llevamos. ¡SALUDOS! =)**


End file.
